Scaffoldings of the general type above described comprise a plurality of telescoping variable-height adjustable supports each having an outer pipe and an inner pipe slidably mounted inside of the outer pipe and two scaffolding platforms attached to the telescoping supports so as to be pivotable about horizontal pivot axes, each of the scaffolding platforms having an upright or "on-edge" resting or storage position and a horizontal working position, the platforms being swingable between these positions.
A scaffolding of this kind is described in particular in the prospectus "The SICO Performer" of SICO INCORPORATED, Minneapolis, Minn., U.S.A. in which prior uses are disclosed. Both telescoping outer supports of each scaffold platform are attached to both of the outer supports of the other scaffolding platform by slanting pivotally attached telescoping supports equally movable with respect to each other using scissor-type linkages.